Blastoise
Blastoise is a Water type Pokemon. It appears in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokemon Battle Royale, against Venusaur and Charizard. Skills Blastoise is a Water type Pokemon, so it's at an advantage against Charizard but at a disadvantage against Venusaur. It much prefers Defense over Offense, but can dish out damage if needed. Defense Blastoise has superior Defensive stats compared to the other two starters, and prefers ultilizing defense over offense in battle. It's base stats are an impressive 105 Special Defense and 100 Physical Defense. The source of the excellent Defense is it's sturdy shell, which Blastoise can hide inside when attacked, and it can use Rapid Spin to deflect attacks that come it's way. When charging for Skull Bash, it's Defense raises, allowing it to raise it's defense and then deal massive damage. It can also use Rain Dance to boost the power of water attacks while weakening Fire attacks and SolarBeam. But it's best trick is Iron Defense, a steel type move that doubles it's Defense in one move, allowing it to survive almost anything. Offense Besides it's tanking ability, Blastoise can use Skull Bash, a Normal type move with a power of 130, that takes a turn to charge, or Bite, a Dark type move used to chomp on foes and make them flinch. His cannons can launch a dual Hydro Pump, a powerful Water attack with 120 power. On top of that, Blastoise's water cannons can, regardless of the attack, easily punch through steel. According to Wizard, by comparing Blastoise's cannons to his actual size, we can tell that his Hyrdo Pump has a power greater than 90,000 PSI (or Pounds per Square Inch). Overview Blastoise is extremely defensive, and can tank hits repeatedly without faltering, and he can raise it even more with several moves. His attack suffers from this, of course, but that doesn't really matter when Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, heavy damage is done to whatever's in his way. Death Battle Info Background: *Species: Shellfish Pokemon *Type: Water *Height: 5'3" *Weight: 189 lbs. *Natural Habitat: Lakes & Islands *Personality: Stubborn, Solitary, Warrior Mentality Statistics: *HP: 268 (Average) *Attack: 171 (Below Average) *Defense: 205 (Above Average) *Sp. Attack: 215 (Average) *Sp. Defense: 193 (Above Average) *Speed: 161 (Average) *Abilities: **1. Torrent (increases water powers) **2. Rain Dish (recovers HP in rain) Moveset: *Tackle *Tail Whip *Iron Defense (drastically increases Defense stat) *Rapid Spin (can clear ground hazards, like spikes) *Protect (shields from all attacks) *Flash Cannon *Bite *Skull Bash (requires time to charge up power) *Water Gun *Water Pulse (may confuse target) *Aqua Tail *Bubble (may lower target's speed) *Rain Dance (creates rainfall, which increases water moves by 50%) *Hydro Pump (ultra-powerful water cannon with 80% hit rate; can punch through steel) Pros & Cons: *Effective Against: Fire, Water, Ice, & Steel *Pro: Great Defensive Potential *Pro: Can shoot through steel *Weak Against: Grass & Electric *Con: Lacks options for attacks *Con: Not very fast or mobile In the battle Blastoise is immediately struck by Charizard's Wing Attack, so he retaliates with Iron Defense, drastically incereasing Defense. Even with the stat increase, Charizrard rapidly strikes his shell with all of his claw attacks, and then Flamethrower. Charizard's attacks do nothing, so he tosses Blastoise into the ground. Blastoise regains his composure in midair and pounds Venusaur with Rapid Spin and then Skull Bash, but Charizard makes himself the center of attention by attacking Blastoise with Flare Blitz, which causes the two to wrestle, both evenly matched in strength. While Fire and Water are in a strength struggle, Venusaur takes this time to use Synthesis to fully heal, Sweet Scent to raise his accuracy, which causes the two to stop and look around in question. Venusaur then unleashes Sleep Powder, putting Blastoise aslee, but he manages a second Iron Defense before sleeping. While he is asleep Charizard and Venusaur duke it out and destroy the once green battlefield. When Blastoise awakens, the battlefield is decimated, and only Charizard remains. Before the final battle starts, Blastoise uses Rain Dance, which makes the battlefield favor him in the duel to come. Charizard slashes Blastoise with no effect, but ducks too low, and Blastoise bites Charizard's neck, causing it to bleed. In anguish, Charizard uses Fire Spin to set the area around them on fire. Blastoise then grabs Charizard and headbutts Charizard with Skull Bash, causing more blood. Charizard doesn't go down without a fight; he begins chomping on Blastoise's head with Fire Fang, causing Blastoise to bleed heavily. In anger, Blastoise rips off Charizard's wings, meaning that he can't escape anymore. Both Pokemon are knocked back, but Blastoise gets up and reaches Charizard first. Ready to finish the fight, Blastoise grabs Charizard's neck. The lizard tries to charge a Flamethrower, but Blastoise grabs Charizard by the other side of his neck, choking him. Blastoise then aims his cannons into Charizard's mouth and fills him up with water, similar to a balloon. Blastoise fires Charizard away into the sky, still perfectly shooting water in his mouth, until the lizard explodes into a bloody mess. As the rainstorm stops and the fire is put out, Blastoise roars in victory, and picks up Venusaur's plant and begins to eat the flower. Trivia *Blastoise is the second Death Battle Royale champion, the first being to Leonardo. **Coincidentally, both of them are turtles. *Blastoise is one of the few combatants who are both an individual and a species, the others being Yoshi, The Terminator, Pikachu, and his opponents Venusaur and Charizard. *Blastoise is the first and so far only Pokémon to be a Death Battle champion. *Blastoise is the second Death Battle combatant to stun his opponent by choking them in the neck before finishing them off, the first was Fox McCloud. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Underdogs Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters